Holly Kisses
by Kirenza
Summary: It's the yearly holiday feast for both Kimlasca and Malkuth nobles, but Guy gets a little more than he bargained for when he encounters Princess Natalia there. GuyNat oneshot, post game spoilers.


**Author's Note:** More ToA fluff! XD This time it's a Christmas fic. I wouldn't suggest you read it unless you've beaten the game, because it has lotsa spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except this fic.

--

Ivory snow gently fluttered down onto the elegant buildings of Baticul, the soft glow of the street lamps giving it a glowing, almost ethereal aura. Decorations of green and red draped themselves over the royal town, and a giant evergreen tree stood at the town's center, illuminated with vivid lights. Resting at the top was a dainty star.

The town was in heated excitement for the annual nobles' holiday celebration. Since Lorelei's revival, the kingdoms of Kimlasca and Malkuth had been on excellent terms, and therefore, nobles from both countries had been invited to the occasion. Guy arrived in a dashing grey uniform he had received a few years before, for assisting with the affairs of Generals Frings and Cecille. His light blond hair was as crisp and spiky as ever, and he had actually grown a little taller, but his sharp blue eyes still sparkled with the same curiosity and determination they had in years past. He came along side Emperor Peony, clad in an dandy azure uniform very befitting of him. They were welcomed into the castle by two well-dressed servants, and the two went their separate ways.

The castle interior was even more extravagant than its exterior; gorgeous lighting fixtures basked the place in a calming golden ambiance, and at the hall's core stood an artificial pine tree dollied up as though it were an aristocrat, as well. As Guy found his way to the buffet table, he almost instantly spotted Luke. Since he had returned that night to Tataroo Valley, Luke had cut his hair again, but just in the front; he kept it long in the back, always tying it back into either a low ponytail or a fancy braid. It was a much purer shade of red than it had been before.

Luke's brilliant green eyes lit up when he caught sight of Guy. He wore his dark green viscount's uniform, making him appear to be quite the dashing young gentleman, as Natalia often said. Plate of food balanced in one hand, Luke playfully batted Guy's arm. He laughed and smiled like his old self, teeth sparkling white. He explained that he had been doing much traveling as of late, helping Anise with reforming the Order and visiting old friends he had met on their journey. The timbre of his voice was a mature, yet bright. Luke had indeed come of age.

Guy promised he would catch up with Luke later; he wanted to see who else was here first before he got too caught up with the Fabre noble. He wandered to various hot-spots of activity, the flowing orchestra providing beautiful Christmas melodies as a musical backdrop. The ballroom floor was flooded with color and fabric, from deep scarlet to sea foam green, accented here and there with blacks and greys. All of the noblewomens' hair was up in a aureate bun or flowed around them like a cascade. It was a bit difficult to find Natalia; she was bouncing around from guest to guest, engaging in both short and lengthy conversations. He stood by a fireplace and waited for her to come closer before drawing her attention.

Natalia's cream-orange hair was straightened, but flipped up on the ends, her typical hairband replaced with a sky-blue flower barrette. Guy hardly recognized her. Only her jasper eyes contained their same proud and noble shimmer. She was dressed in a snow-white and light jade gown that scintillated gorgeously in the dim light. She caught sight of Guy and waved; he motioned her to come over by the fireplace, with blood-red fabric draped along the edges.

The graceful princess ambled to him, forgetting to keep her distance. Guy immediately shuffled to the side with a nervous smile, causing Natalia to giggle slightly as she apologized. She dove right into conversation, questioning about Guy's current life, curiosity illuminating her face. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about her innocence that attracted Guy to her. That, and she was quite a pretty sight to behold. And though she didn't say or really even show any indication how much her heart ached for Asch, Guy could tell it in her eyes. He vividly remembered how both she and Madam fon Fabre had appeared during Luke's kidnapping so long ago. He could see that same heartache glinting in her eyes now.

Nowadays, Natalia was preoccupied with serving her own country, usually too engrossed to allow herself to think of her lost love. That dedication was another reason Guy had started to admire her so much; there was no way in Auldrant he could love Malkuth as much as she adored Kimlasca.

Natalia abruptly changed the subject to one dealing with Guy's phobia, which, as she had already seen, hadn't changed much. She wondered if he would ever be able to get married, but he merely laughed. There were still a few years to go before Guy even considered thinking about a wife of his own. Guy then noticed that Natalia's cheeks had gone a few shades rosier.

"What's the matter, princess?" Guy reached forward to touch her, but recoiled a little when he realized what he was doing. "Too much wine punch? Or perhaps it's too warm in here for you?"

"Thank you, Guy, but I'm okay," she laughed. "You don't have to act like a servant- goodness, it's been years since you last were."

"I still work for Emperor Peony," corrected Guy. "Really, though, you have me a little worried. You look a little... embarrassed?"

"Oh, my- do I really?" Natalia's hands fluttered to her cheeks. "I had no idea. It's just... I apologize in advance, Guy, but I must do this." A unusually wide grin overcame her face.

As Natalia leaned in closer, Guy began to back up tentatively, and as he glanced around he noticed a cluster of holly dangling on the fireplace drapes above them. He tried to stop the princess, but too late; she had already closed the distance between them. The nerve receptors in Guy's body went out of control, and he felt like he had been drenched with cold water. But he realized after a moment that he rather liked the feeling of her porcelain lips on his, and how sweet they tasted, despite the fact that his limbs had gone rigid and he felt like passing out. Guy wasn't quite sure how long they had been lip-locked for, but Guy felt terribly shaky and almost sick when Natalia parted from him.

"Was that too much?" Natalia worriedly asked as she watched Guy's swaying form. "Your face is so red- I- are you all right?"

"Natalia," Guy stammered, on the verge of collapsing. "M-mistletoe is... white."

The blonde princess flushed red as she gazed upwards at the plump crimson berries, not paying any attention to the other nobles wolf-whistling and applauding- or the now-fainted Guy.


End file.
